The Light within Darkness
by AllisonSesshomaru
Summary: A girl named Allison is captured by a vampire and given to the vampire's eldest son. What will happen within the grasp of this family of vampires. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, however I do own Allison and her alternate world.
1. Abduction

_Chapter One: **A**bduction_

The crisp breeze brushed against her legs as she sat down on the bench in the park. The sky had turned a bright orange and then to a dingy gray as the sun began to set. The leaves from the large oak tree behind her fell as the breeze would periodically become harsh against its branches. She leaned back in the bench, letting her long, knee-length orange hair hit the evergreen grass around the tree.

The school had just let out for the mid-semester break and she had just stopped by the park for a rest. Several of the guys from the school passed by, "Have a good break, Allison." She leaned forward letting her periwinkle-purple eyes look at them, "Thanks and you too. See you in a week, you guys." She waved at them and then resumed her position on the bench.

She hated going home, especially of late. Her mother and father had let her bossy sister back in the house with her three kids, and she was pregnant again with twins on the way. She had been in the last three circumstances, knocked up by a guy she'd never see again. Although, Allison thought that she did it on purpose, just the collect the hundreds of dollars in child support. That is why she never looked to her sister for a role model. She was pretty, gorgeous to anyone who seen her, but she was just too loose. It showed too, for she had been knocked up three times in the past four years with no father for any of them. Allison just hated going home to a pity party for one, her sister.

Allison was the different one in the family because no one looked like her. Her father, whom she became very close to, would always sit down with her and look at old photographs of her when she was younger. She learned from her father and saw that she resembled her great, great, great, great-grandmother, who was a priestess in the ancient era. Her father always told her that she was lucky to look just like her grandmother and not her mother, because she had something unique about her that no one could take away from her.

After thinking about this, she leaned forward and caught sight of two squirrels running after each other around the ground of the other oak tree about twenty feet in front of her, "Young love.." she gasped as she looked up at the sky. "I don't want to go home. My stupid sister will probably make me do something for her, like message her feet…yuck!" That was something she hated about her sister. She was pregnant and everyone pitied her. She felt like no one had time for her, not even her father.

She kept sitting there, watching the sky turn from gray to mid-night blue. She loved the way the sky looked at night. She always made a wish on the largest star every night, but it never came true. She knew because the guy she liked at school didn't talk to her, but the worse was no guy showed an interest in her. So she waited on the sky to lighten up with the beautiful twinkling stars as she did every night.

The park was silent which wasn't unusual. Everyone had gone home at eight o'clock, but she was still there. No one there to bother her or tell her what to do, she was in heaven. A noise came from the bushes next to the bike rack on the backside of the bench across the park. She turned to look in that direction and just decided that it was just the harshness of the wind.

She continued to look up at the sky when a large shooting went by. She closed her eyes and wished like she normally does, but this time she altered her wish, _I wish I could meet someone who didn't just think of me as a friend_. As she finished her wish, she opened her eyes and saw her light being smothered out by a silk cloth. She jumped from the bench and went to pull the cloth off, and thought that another person had come up behind her and grabbed her arms, chaining them together, but it was the same one who had blindfolded her.

She struggled to get loose, but she felt two masculine arms placed around her. She felt the wind push harshly against her pale skin as the one who held her ran from the park. She could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he ran. She wanted to be free from his grip, but felt a tiring feeling overcome her. She fell asleep in his arms.

It felt like hours had passed as the abductor stopped in front of a large, dark castle. The castle was made out of black brick and it had three gargoyles at each peak on the roof. There were vines that crept up the walls at each window with beautiful blood red roses. Stone pebbles lined a path to the door and the porch around the entrance to the door was made of pure granite.

As the abductor stepped inside of the house, his long white hair flipped in the wind as he turned to shut the door. A long mirror on the wall didn't show the abductor, but showed Allison floating in mid-air, which was rather unusual. He turned quick and headed upstairs allowing his deep golden eyes to guide him. His skin was like porcelain. He had one large jagged red strip on each side of his face and wrists. He walked two flights of stairs and opened the last door on the right. He walked in, placed Allison on the bed, pulled the blindfold off, and then exited.

She felt the warmth of the bed and as she turned over which was a bad idea, for she fell in the floor; her hands still shackled. She looked around and admired the room. The room was dark, but what she could see was lit by a large chandelier on it's deem function. She saw that the windows were painted over and two large sashes covered them as well. The bed was covered in a velvet red comforter and the sofas and chair were also in red velvet. She heard voices at the door, "I brought you a present. It's a real beauty." "Oh really, thank you father." The voice that belonged to the son soared through the room as its master walked in.

Her eyes went on him as soon as his full figure came into view. He touched a button on the wall that let the chandelier's light go up two notches. She could clearly see around and it was better to see him. He had wavy, knee-length back hair and deep ruby eyes that seem to trace the lines of her body and face. _She's a school girl_, he thought as he noticed her attire. She still had her black and red uniform on that had the white trim around it. The way she was sitting was in a shy, but provocative way and it turned him on.

She stared at him with many burning questions, but she didn't know if she could ask them. His mouth which was half opened reveal two large fangs, which were tainted a yellowish-brown. He looked at her like a side-dish and he was ready to dig in. He stepped inside the room and gently pushed the door close. The lock made a clicking noise as he turned it which made Allison jump. He walked toward her, "You are a real beauty. My father has excellent taste." This made Allison struggle to get loose from her shackles as tears formed in her eyes. She was worried about what this maniac would do once he had her within his grip.

As he got closer, she closed her eyes and felt his hands clasp around her wrist. He gripped the shackles and they fell into a pile of broken metal on the floor. Now that he had her free, she thought he was going to force himself onto her, but instead he pulled her close to him and breathed in her scent. _She smells of sweet lilies and ginger_, he thought. He suddenly stuck his tongue to her skin which made her flinch and pull away. He grabbed her and pulled her closer letting his claws sink into her wrist. She flinched and then stared him cold dead into his eyes, letting him know that she wasn't afraid.

He loved looking into her periwinkle-purple eyes and as he went to kiss he she pushed away and tried to run to the door, but he grabbed her foot, making her fall on the floor. He then crawled over top of her and laid his body right on top of hers. "You can't leave now, can you?" he whispered. Her eyes got widen until she felt his member erect a slight amount against her knee. She watched as he let up a little and as he went to go back down on her she kneed him in the cod.

He rolled over and began holding his member, which was hurting with excruciating pain, leaving enough room for her to run. She pulled herself off of the ground, unlocked the door, and ran out right into another man. She looked up and noticed that he was different. He had two medium size red stripes on his each side of his face and two on each wrist. His eyes were bright golden and his white hair reached his ankles. She went behind him and hid.

He looked at her and a small grin breached his face as the black haired fellow came out into the hall. "Where is she, Sesshomaru? I know you must have seen her." "Naraku, can't you keep up with the women father gives you?" "Where is she? I don't have time to be pussy footing around with you!" It was then that Naraku saw a large strand of orange hair beam out from Sesshomaru's white. Naraku reached round Sesshomaru and grabbed Allison's hand pulling her out from behind him. Sesshomaru then grabbed his arm, "You should be gentler with them and maybe they wouldn't run to me." Naraku shot Sesshomaru a dirty look and then allowed him to take Allison back into the room. He stared at her and felt like he had a duty to protect her, _but then again father gave her to Naraku_, he thought as he kept walking down the hall.

Allison struggled with Naraku more and more, not once letting him get close to her. Naraku played long enough with her games. He stopped and watched as she rested herself next to the window. He memorized her body as he allowed her to rest, but just as she thought it was over he leapt across the floor and clasped his arms over her own so she couldn't move. He smelt her again and then crushed her lips with his own. Her face wrinkled and then she felt sick as if someone had just poisoned her. _He just stole my first kiss that jerk_. As his tongue was pulled from her mouth, she bit his lower lip making it bleed and provoking him to hit her across the face.

She hit the ground harshly. She recovered herself and ran for the door which was now being blocked by Naraku. He grabbed her throat, picked her up, and slung her on the bed. She grabbed her throat trying to gather her breath as he walked over to her. He placed his knee on the bed and grabbed her face. She turned her face away from his hand; he in turn grabbed it harshly making his sharp fingernails push into her skin. She flinched as tears crawled out of the corners of her eyes. He smiled and began licking her right shoulder up to her neck. She had never felt so _cheap_.

She struggled all night as he tried to have his way with her; he got tired and laid down for a short nap. Allison was still wide awake, so she decided to look around the castle. As she stepped out of the room, she saw a very tall and noble man that looked just like Sesshomaru. He looked her way and signaled for her to come to him. She walked toward him keeping her eyes in sync with his. When she finally stopped by his side, he placed an arm around her waist and guided her down the stairs. She felt a comforting feeling with every touch. It was the same feeling she had received from Sesshomaru earlier.

They talked a lot actually, so much that he knew almost everything about her life. When the large brass grandfather clock near the door struck twelve, a very young boy about the age of six came running downstairs and into the older man's arms. "Daddy!" Allison's face went askew as he hugged his youngest son. It was then that this little boy took notice of Allison and nudged his father to let him go. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand kissing it like a prince. Allison blushed and then patted him on the head. Inutaisho, the great lord standing before the other two, liked that his son had taken to her so quickly, "Allison, will you accompany me and my son to feed tonight?" She stumbled over her words, but replied, "Yes, I'd like that." The little boy known as Inuyasha grabbed her hand and his father's and out the large black door they went.

**There may be some mistakes...Im still working on that. So please don't get upset over it. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**I appreciate it. Thanks.**


	2. Little Secrets

_Chapter Two: **L**ittle Secrets_

Allison, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho returned at two o'clock in the morning. Allison was carrying little Inuyasha, who was asleep, on her back while Inutaisho walked along side them talking to Allison. "You know you're really something, Allison. My son doesn't normally warm up to people lightly. I'm glad its you, somehow." She blushed as they walked up the stairs. At the top, they turned right and walked down to the first door on the left. Inutaisho opened to door and held it open for Allison. She walked in and went over to the bed, like it was normal for her. She turned down the bed and easily pulled Inuyasha off of her back and placed him gently on the bed. She pulled the cover up to his neck and kissed his head. Inutaisho saw this and smiled. Inuyasha rolled over, "I love you, Mommy." Allison was startled and jumped back.

Inutaisho walked over and placed his hand on her back, "He lost her at birth. She died giving him life." She turned and looked into his golden orbs. She smiled and noticed that his eyes were the same as Sesshomaru's, full of loss and pain. _But why is that_, she thought. He then ushered her to the door and closed it behind them, quietly.

Allison watched him as he turned fast, whipping his silver hand in the wind, looking her in the eyes, "I guess, you best get back to Naraku. If you don't, he may get upset." She gave him a look and then remembered how feisty he was earlier, so she nodded her had and left.

She went back to the main hall and took the next flight of stairs. They took her to the floor that had the brothers Sesshomaru and Naraku on it. She walked down the hall to the last door on the right and entered. _I can't believe it. I remember where to go_, she thought. A drift of cold wind came from the opening of the door hit Allison's legs which sent a chill up her spine. She walked in quietly and shut the door silently behind her. She walked over to the bed to find Naraku turned facing the window above it. She pulled the sheet up to get under it when Naraku's eyes widen and he grabbed her wrist, placing her underneath him with no trouble. She squirmed to get lose. He went to kiss her and then he smelt a weird smell on her, "You've been with that dog, haven't you!" He picked her up from the bed, carried her to the door and then dropped her on the floor outside the door. "Ouch! Why did you do that for?" "Go take a bath, you smell bad! Don't come back until you have that dog smell off of you!" He turned and slammed the door.

Allison took her leave from Naraku's door and walked down the hall. _Let's see, if I were a bathroom where would I be?_ she thought. She walked down the hall until she saw a lady wearing a black and white maid uniform. "Excuse me, could you tell me where the bath is?" "Oh hello, the bath house is at the end of this hall, the last door on the left," the maid answered, gave Allison a smile, and then left. Allison took off down the hall looking at her surroundings. She really liked the way the house was designed from within, but she couldn't stand Naraku's rude attitude or his forwardness.

She finally reached the bath house to find it completely empty. The bath was completely and totally different from hers at home. For starters, it was huge and then there was this huge tub that looked more like a pool and it filled most of the room. There was a walkway around the pool size tub with chairs and recliners along it. _This has to be a pool, not the bath_, she thought, but then she saw there was steam coming up from the water. She undressed and walked down the pale marble stairs that led into the marble pool. The water was just right and over near the left wall was a water fall for what she could only guess was to wash one's hair. She went over to it and began to wash. She combed her fingers through her orange hair and rubbed her hands up and down her pale skin.

There was a knock on the door to the bath house, but she couldn't hear it for the rushing water all around her. The door suddenly opened and a stream of white hair pushed through the door as the person it belonged to walked in; the white hair lay flowingly at his ankles. He wore a white pair of cloth pants that were cuffed at the bottom and a white baggy shirt that was tucked in these pants. His feet were bare and they showed two magenta lines on each one. He had the same marks on each on his wrists and cheeks which revealed this intruder to be Sesshomaru.

He looked around and found that there was a pile of clothes on the floor, which looked like the uniform belonging to that girl, he saw earlier. He looked around to see where she was and suddenly his eyes fell on an orange blur that was mixed within the waterfall. It was then that he saw her flesh was she pulled out from the waterfall. He suddenly felt kind of hot and sweaty as he watched her get out from under the waterfall. Her pale body was very intriguing to him and he wanted to touch her.

She wiped the water from her face and then turned around to reveal her breast to Sesshomaru, whom she didn't know was there. When she realized this, she turned swiftly and ducked into the water. Her face was a bright red. She wondered how long he had been standing there watching her. "I'm sorry; I'll get out so you can bathe," she told him, not looking at him at all. She scooted the best she could to the edge and then realized that she had forgotten a towel or a change of clothes. She looked down at the water like a lost puppy. Sesshomaru studied her and wondered what in the world was going on in her head, "Are you okay?" She finally looked up at him to see the most caring and sincere golden eyes she had ever seen, "I forgot a towel and I don't have any clothes, so I guess I can't get out."

A small, almost invisible grin played across Sesshomaru's face as he turned to face the door. "There are always towels laid out for us over there," he said, pointing to the long rack that had five towels on it, "As for clothes, let me go get you some." He walked out the door before Allison could say anything. She didn't want him to go through so much trouble.

He returned in no time. Allison was still in the bath and the water was still as warm as it was when she stepped in it. "Here, these should do you for a while." He walked over to the towel rack and laid two towels on the chair where he had placed both sets of their clothing. He began to undress.

Allison saw his actions and turned around fast with a red blush breaching her cheeks. She suddenly heard an entrance in the water and turned to find Sesshomaru's discarded clothes were on top of hers she had discarded earlier. She then looked over the water to find him coming out from it, wiping the water from his face. She turned and went toward the stairs when she felt his hand around her wrist, holding her within the water. _He's a fast swimmer_, she thought.

She was now standing in attention out of the water; her breasts were showing so the whole world could see. She felt a hardness on her back, but didn't know what it was. "You should finish your bath. It would be a shame to leave in the middle," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. She went to turn around, but he had let go and was back over where she last saw him. _Was that a dream?—or was it real_.

She took the pumice rock from the side of the tub on the walkway and began scrubbing her arms, making them red. She did her legs and her stomach the same way. She was gentler with her breast which had already been admired by Sesshomaru twice already. It was then that she felt a presence behind her and before she could turn around she felt an arm that clasped around her waist. He face became red as she felt the hardness against her back again. She could smell him and it was the most pleasant scent she had ever smelled. It was the scent of lavender and cinnamon. "It's not good for the skin to scrub so harshly," he whispered in her ear and then took the pumice stone from her right hand and began to wash her back.

She loved the feel of the stone against her back, especially since he still had his hand rested around her waist. His warm hand sent a chill of arousal down her spine. The chill pressed her so much that she rammed against Sesshomaru's hand that was scrubbing her back. He grinned and let the pumice rock go, placing his hand on her hip. She was startled by his sudden move, but the last one was the spark that started her fire. She pushed more and more into him until he allowed his hand to roam her body. Every touch made a tingling come over her body.

She turned her head to see his face, and when he notices it, he allowed his own to go closer to hers. She thought he was going to kiss her, but then she felt his tongue on her neck. She felt another arousing feeling barge its way through her body and she leaned further into him. He chuckled a little and roamed her body some more. When he came to her breast, she tensed up, "Relax…I won't hurt you." She relaxed, just like her said. He returned to what he was doing before she tensed up. When he found her nipple, he began to massage it which in turn he received moans of ample pleasure.

He grinned again and repeated what he was doing to her over and over again. She was feeling kind of funny when a pulsing ran through her legs. She drooped back on him and he wanted to go further, but realized that she was Naraku's and he didn't need to tear his father's house up with a fight over her. _Not that she isn't worth it_, he thought.  
He placed his arms around her waist again. She nudged him when he stopped. He knew why she did. She seemed to want him just like he wanted her. "You can leave now." She turned and looked at him to see that his face was turned away from hers and he had a miserable look on it. She pulled herself away from his warm body and for once she felt the coldness of its embrace. Was it the water's iciness or was it because she had felt comfortable with him?—she couldn't decide.

She recovered herself from the bath and went to dry herself off when she heard Sesshomaru, "Dress yourself in front of me." She felt embarrassed by his request, but did as she was asked. She turned and faced him as she placed the pants he got for her on. He watched as she pulled them up over her hips. He loved the curves of her body and enjoyed watching her dress, which he knew was very embarrassing. She grabbed the shirt that Sesshomaru had brought and pulled her arms through the sleeves. As the shirt finally fell over breasts, she turned back around to face the door and buttoned it up. She took her dirty clothes and the towel she used and walked out the door.

Sesshomaru looked defeated. _Did I hurt her feelings?_ he thought. He returned to his bathing as he tried to push the thought from his mind, but he couldn't. She seemed to have left an impression on him, but then again that impression started when she hid behind him after she just met Naraku. Yet, she was Naraku's and not he's, so he couldn't mark her as his own.

Allison closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Her heart was pounding and it was all because of Sesshomaru. The pulsing between her legs was still there, even though she had his clothes on. They smelled just like him and she loved it. She suddenly noticed what looked like a hamper next to the door and threw her clothes and the towel in it and left. She walked out the other door that led into the hallway. As she stepped out into the hallway, she kept walking still feeling Sesshomaru's hands all over her. _Why do I still feel like he's here?_ she thought. She stood in front of Naraku's door and turned the knob. She walked in and there Naraku stood, his face shown an expression of ecstasy.

9


	3. Lies

_Chapter Three: __**L**__ies_

Naraku looked at Allison and noticed that she was dressed in Sesshomaru's clothes. He ran to her and grabbed the back of her neck where the hair stopped. She shrieked as he angled her head in an upward position so that his face was right on hers. "You've been with him, haven't you?" She looked at him. His face now showed an expression of misery. She didn't speak or shake her head. He stared at her as if he could burn a hole right through her.

She felt his hand fall from her neck down to her waist. He then pulled her closer to him, slammed the door, and picked her up. He carried her over to the bed and dropped her. She looked up at him; her face askew. He jumped on top of her, placing his left hand around her arms and pulling them above her head so that she couldn't move. "I'll teach you, who's your true master," Naraku whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened as he ripped Sesshomaru's clothing from her body. She screamed. He muffled her screams with his right hand, pressing hard against her face. "Don't scream…dear Allison. If you do, I won't be nice."

She began to pray for someone to come in any moment to save her, maybe Sesshomaru, but no one was going to come. He began undressing himself and kissing Allison's neck when he suddenly smelt Sesshomaru's breath on her. He got off of her and pulled her up by the hair, dragging her over to the door. He opened it and slung her out of his room, making her hit her back on the wall. "Get out of my sight!" he yelled and slammed the door in her face. She cringed and brought her knees into her chest. _He had the nerve to put me out here naked, that jerk_, she thought.

Allison stayed there for a long time until she noticed a new housemaid come up to her. She was carrying a robe, and Allison noticed that she looked much younger than the other maids. "Here you go. I'm new here, just started today. My name's Rieya." She helped Allison up and handed her the robe. Allison placed the robe around her and tied a knot in it, tightly. "Thanks, I appreciate it very much." "You're welcome. Miss, I know this sounds strange, but if you don't have a room to sleep in, I found this vacant room with all this lady's apparel in it. I think it would suit you quite well." Allison followed Rieya down the hall. When they passed the stairs, Rieya opened the second door on the right and allowed Allison to enter.

The room was gorgeous when Allison turned the light on. The bed, dresser, and vanity were all made of a dark green marble and there were large midnight-blue curtains that fell over the painted windows. Lady's brush, comb, and mirror set were placed on the vanity and there was a long floor mirror that was also made of dark green marble. "Can I stay here?" she asked the maid. "I wouldn't see why not, I mean it's vacant," the maid assured her. "I think it's a lovely idea, Allison," a man's voice came from the door.

Allison turned around startled to find Inutaisho standing in the door frame. He was looking at Allison very intently. "No, I couldn't intrude. I should just go back to Naraku's room." Inutaisho walked over and waved his hand so the maid would leave. She did as asked and left them alone. He placed a hand around Allison's back and began whispering in her ear, "I would have thought you'd want some privacy, so that you wouldn't be smothered by him all the time." She shook her head in agreement. He patted her head and walked to the door, "There are clothes in the closet and the dresser that you can use, Allison." She nodded her head as he left, shutting the door gently behind him.

She walked over to the dresser and opened the first draw there were tons of unused bras and underwear, the reason she knew this is because they still had the tags on them. She pulled out a pair of black panties and a black bra and laid them on the top of the dresser and shut the draw. She opened the second draw to find night clothes. She pulled out a black night shirt and a black pair of silk pants. She laid them with the others and shut the draw.

She undid the robe and allowed it to hit the floor in a puddle around her. She stepped over it and began putting the clothes that she had just laid out. After dressing, she went over to the bed, pulled down the silk comforter and sheet and slide into it. She nestled into the covers and turned to face the painted window and fell asleep.

Outside of her new bedchamber, Sesshomaru had just finished with his bath and was heading back to his room. His hair still damp and his body still had little beads of water on it. He was wearing a pajama set like the one that he gave Allison; he had the shirt unbuttoned. He walked down the hall from the bath house to his room where he found his father exiting from the room across from it. "Father, you haven't been in that room since 'she' died." "She has a name, Sesshomaru and she was Inuyasha's mother. I didn't treat her any different from your own mother. Besides, I was helping Allison settle in." Sesshomaru's eyes became large, "What?! Father, why did you put her in there? That wo… I mean Inuyasha's mother died in that room," he pointed to the door. "You are wrong, son. She died in my room. Allison will be fine in there. I'm sure you'll watch over her, won't you?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer; instead, he opened his own door and went in. Inutaisho walked in, "Does it bother you that she is living across the room from you or is it something you're not telling me?" Sesshomaru ignored him as he went to his bed and pulled down the comforter on his bed. "She has nothing to do with me, father. She is Naraku's woman not mine." Inutaisho looked at his son and saw a most miserable expression on his face mixed with an almost visible blush that breached the end of his nose and across his cheeks. He knew then that Sesshomaru had feelings for Allison, but he didn't know if it was because she was Naraku's woman or whether he really cared for her. "Do you care for her son?" "Me care for her…I really don't know. I feel I should protect her from Naraku, but I don't know why." "I see. Those feelings you're not sure you have are hard to keep in this family, but if you do feel that way, you should tell her."

Sesshomaru began tense as Inutaisho walked to the door, "Besides, you're not in any danger of getting the curse, if that's what you're afraid of." He walked out and shut the door. Sesshomaru stared at the spot where his father once stood. _What makes him think that I'm afraid of that stupid thing? Nevertheless, what really bothers me dad, is the fact that you gave her to him of all of us_, he thought before he pulled down the sheet and slid in. He stared at the ceiling thinking about Allison, glad that she wasn't still in 'that room' with Naraku. He had feared for her life when he saw her after she just met Naraku. He wanted to keep her from him. The thoughts of her in the room across from him drowned away in his mind as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Allison woke up earlier than she would if she was at home. She had been there in that house for not even two complete days yet, but it felt more like weeks to her. She had a dream about Naraku chasing after her wanting to make love to her, but she was running toward a light in front of her that she knew was Sesshomaru. She sat up in the bed that Inutaisho told her she could sleep in last night and the first thought that went through her mind was, _Do I care for him?—Sesshomaru, I mean. That can't be_. She rolled out of bed and walked over to the closet and got a very modern outfit out. It was a pair of low cut, cloth Capri's and a v-neck tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror and began brushing her long, orange hair. She placed it in a ponytail holder, which she found in one of the draws in the vanity, placed the comb back on the top of the vanity, closed the draw that had the ponytail holder in it, and walked out the door.

She went downstairs and found Inuyasha looking around for his father. "Hey, Inuyasha, what are you up to?" He looked at her, rushed over, and placed her in a tight hug. "Morning!—I'm looking for Daddy. I haven't seen him yet." "He's probably asleep. Would you like for me to do something with you?" she asked as she bent down so that she was looking him in the eyes. His were nearly the same as Sesshomaru but a shade darker, golden brown. "I'd like that a lot, pretty lady." "You can call me Allison, if you want." "Okay, let's go, Allison!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand and drug her to the door. She was afraid if he opened the door for she thought he would be burnt to a crisp, since of course he was a vampire, but when the sun hit him, he was fine.

She stopped dead in her tracks; she watched him as he let go of her hand and began dancing around and around what looked like a courtyard. He looked so pleasant out there, wild and free. The courtyard was decorated in flowers of all kind. The only real bouquet of color that she had seen at this place at all and it was the most beautiful. She stepped out into the sun and for the first time, she was glad it was in the sky.

She kept walking until she was in the garden of flowers that were so properly kept. She squatted down and smelled them. A sudden weight was added to her back, she looked around to find Inuyasha was there wanting a piggyback ride.

She rose from the ground, "Hold on tight, now," she told him as she began running around the courtyard. Inuyasha held on and flung his head back laughing in merriment. She laughed with him, for she loved to hear his happiness. She ran around the benches in the courtyard that circled the great oak tree and then she followed the gray pebbles that layered the payment to a fence. When stopped, she allowed Inuyasha to slide down her back and legs to the ground. She stared out at the dead, lifeless forest before her. The ground was as black as soot, the trees with no leaves, and there were large burned holes in their trunks.

Inuyasha looked up at Allison and tugged at her hand. She looked down at him and noticed that he had a sad expression on his face. She knelt down and placed him in a hug, still looking at the decaying forest before her. Inuyasha pushed his head into her stomach even more as she started walking toward the castle. He pulled away from her stomach, but kept a grip on her hand. She couldn't see why the forest was like that, especially when the rest of this place was so beautiful.

As they reached the castle, Inuyasha walked out into the flowers while Allison sat down on the bench and watched him. She wondered about the decaying forest some more wondering who might have made that place look so awful. She couldn't help feeling kind of sick inside seeing it flash like visions in her head. Suddenly, Inuyasha came out of nowhere and placed a ring of flowers around Allison's head. She was quite surprised, but when he jumped in her lap she hugged him again and watched him rub his eyes and yawn, "Are you sleepy? How long had you been up waiting for your father before I came down?" "Oh, I would say a few hours. Daddy's always like that, though." "Inuyasha, what has your father told you about yourself?"

He looked at her rather curiously and then answered, "My Daddy has told me that I am not like normal people. I am what many would call a halfling, or a Dhamphir, part human/part vampire. I really don't see any difference from me to you, Allison, except I'm a lot paler." Allison giggled a little and then spoke, "Inuyasha, what your father means is that you…huh…I really don't know if I should be telling you this. Well, what I mean to say is that you have really shape fangs, way larger than a human's and you like the dark rather than the sun, plus you drink blood and humans don't." "Oh, you mean that red stuff father gives me. It tastes okay, but I could do without it." "I really don't think you have a choice in the matter." "Well, if I don't have a choice, I promise to stay away from you blood Allison because I want you to stay alive forever because you're my best friend." Allison smiled but that faded when she realized that she wouldn't be alive forever.

It wasn't long after that that Inuyasha wanted to go to his favorite spot in the whole house and that was the library. It was located on the far left side of the first floor, the very last door. When she opened the door, Inuyasha ran to his favorite chair in the middle of the room while Allison looked in wonder of the whole place.

It was huge. The library itself was about three sections in height. There were books that covered the walls from floor to ceiling. She walked in a little further to find that there was a stair case that led to the second floor and it didn't stop there. There were exactly three floors in this library and she wondered in amazement exactly how many books were in this place. She suddenly felt a tug at her shirt; it was Inuyasha wanting her to read him a book that he now had in his hand, pushing it forward into her hand.

She took the book; Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and led her over to his chair. She sat down in it and pulled him up into her lap. He sat sideways with his head rested, snuggled into her chest. She looked down at him like a mother would their soon, and then she opened the book, "Which story is your favorite?" "I like them all, but I really like this one." He pointed to a story entitled, "The Snow," and Allison opened to that story and began reading:

_**Once upon a time, there lived a young woman with bright yellow hair and big beautiful eyes. She lived alone in the deep embrace of the forest. She had never seen anyone out that way her whole life until one day, she saw a most beautiful man. He had short brown hair and deep set green eyes. When she saw him, she stared in amazement at how genuinely wonderful he looked. Finally, as she stepped on a large branch the young man spotted her, and he too stared at her in wonder of how a woman like her could live out here of all places. **_

_**He walked up to her and began a conversation, "Hello, my name is Derreck and who are you?" "My name is Odette," she told him…**_

Allison stopped for she looked down and saw that Inuyasha had fallen asleep in her arms. She sat there watching him as his chest went up and down. How peaceful he was even though what his two brothers were like he hardly knew, poor thing. However, even if he did know, he wouldn't understand it, he was of course too young.

About two levels about them, Naraku appeared. "It seems as if she didn't sleep out here after all. I wonder where she could have run off to." He went searching for her in all the rooms, opening them and then slamming them shut. He couldn't believe that she wasn't in any of them. He even opened Sesshomaru's door to find him gone and her nowhere to be found. "That girl! Where is she?" He went to the bathing room, no one. He went to the third floor, no one but his father. He went down stairs to the kitchen, no one; to the study, no one. It was then that he walked into Sesshomaru, "Where the hell is she you stupid albino dog!" "Is that anyway to greet your brother in the morning?"

Naraku ran over to Sesshomaru and grabbed him by the shirt. He rammed his back into the wall and made Sesshomaru growl. "Tell me where the girl is or I'll shed your blood right here." "I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't seen her since I was first informally introduced to her. Your assumptions as running wild, as usual, I see Naraku."

At the end of the hall, Allison had just emerged from the library and saw two figures struggling with one another. As she got closer, she saw that Naraku had Sesshomaru pinned up against the wall. Her heart began to pound as her feet began moving on their own. She raced over toward them and pushed Naraku off of Sesshomaru. Naraku stumbled away with his eyes widen in fury at what had just happened. Sesshomaru looked at Allison without saying a word. He, too, couldn't believe that she had just done that.

Naraku was very upset; he couldn't believe that a woman that was bound to him would ever do what she had just done. He marched over to her, ignoring that Sesshomaru was even there and grabbed her up by the neck and held her there. She pulled at his arm with her hands, crying for him to let her go, but there was no way he was going to let go, "You stupid, worthless piece of garbage, how dare you push your master. You will learn to never ever betray me, NEVER!"

By this time, Sesshomaru had had about enough of Allison's torturing. He walked over to Naraku, "Stop it, Naraku. She isn't your puppet. She is a person, who do you think you are treating her like that!" Naraku didn't think, he slung Allison hard against the wall. She yelled out in pain as she slide down the wall. However, Naraku and Sesshomaru paid no attention to her, they were too busy arguing and fighting again. However, someone did hear and they were on their way down the main stairs, "What was they scream all about? NARAKU, SESSHOMARU, boys I want you to stop this arguing."

Inutaisho appeared suddenly and ran over to Allison. She was panting hard and holding her chest. "Boys, I think it's time for the both of you to leave from my sight, NOW!" Sesshomaru and Naraku began to leave as Allison began to calm down after she heard Inutaisho holler. "I want to go home! I want to go home, NOW!" Inutaisho looked at Allison in amazement, especially now that she had just yelled herself. Sesshomaru was in shock as he heard her yell at his father. He felt apart of him had disappeared as if she would take his heart with her if she left. "I'm sorry; Allison, but I cannot do that." He frowned at her as she looked at him. He suddenly pulled her into a hug when he saw the tears fill her eyes. "I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't feel right here. I want to be able to be free from all this, please take me home."

He shook his head at her; she pushed him away and ran upstairs. She entered into the room that he told her was hers now, shut the door and jumped face first on her pillow. She had tears racing from her eyes, each one trying to reach her chin. She wanted nothing more than to leave this place even if it meant leaving the only person she ever loved—Sesshomaru. She cried herself to sleep.

When dark came, a creak from the door sounded throughout the room as a figure walk over to Allison. He watched her with his golden eyes as she slept. He bent down and bushed her orange locks of hair from her face and noticed that she had been crying. He wondered why. He touched her face and heard someone coming. He bent down and kissed her head, and then he turned and left. As he exited the room, he shut the door quietly behind him, _Allison, I wish I would have acted sooner to protect you from Naraku early, but please don't leave like you told my father. I would really much like it if you stayed._ Sesshomaru made his way over to his room and within a second he had opened the door, got in, shut it and lay his back against it pounding the door senseless. He couldn't figure out a way to unbind Allison from Naraku unless he did the unforgiven —consummation between him and her.

18


End file.
